Silver The Hedgehog Gets A Job
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: What did Silver The Hedgehog do before he managed to get a job at Pizza Hut? He tried out many jobs, of course. And as you can see, none of them turned out good for the poor guy, so it's no use for him to try and make things work...
1. You Wanna Know About My Jobs?

**Silver The Hedgehog Gets A Job**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Silver The Hedgehog hummed as he finished preparing a plain pizza, being inside Sonic Adventure 1's Station Square as he placed the finished pizza on the table that Shadow The Hedgehog and Amy Rose were sitting at, sitting down with them as there weren't much customers present, with it being nighttime.

"Man, working at Pizza Hut has been pretty good," Silver admitted as he stretched his arms, folding them together. "But I have to admit, it wasn't always easy."

"Here we go." Shadow commented as he took a sip of his Diet Pepsi.

Amy blinked as she turned to Shadow,holding her hands together. "Hmm? What's up, Shadow?"

Shadow sighed as he faced Amy, pointing at Silver. "Can't you tell? We're about to be catapulted into yet another, cliche filled, plot-less void of a fanfiction."

"...But neither of you two were involved with the many jobs I got," Silver remarked as he took a slice of the plain pizza with his left hand and munched on it. "In fact, most of them weren't even in Station Square..."

"Ooh! Is it story time?" charmy Bee exclaimed as he buzzed over Silver, placing his elbows on Silver's head. "I love stories! Please tell me!"

Silver sighed as he glanced up at Charmy, smiling as he shrugged. "Well, okay. If you really want to hear about it..." He cleared his throat as he began, moving his hands around. "It all started when I first traveled back in time to this time, being brought back from the retconned Crisis City after saving all of time and space alongside Sonic and Shadow..."

"Get some popcorn, I mean bread sticks, this is gonna be a long story," Vector The Crocodile told Espio The Chameleon as the two were at the green counter, with Silver recalling his tale as it began to pour lightly outside the Pizza Hut.

"Oh, I can't wait." Espio sarcastically commented as he folded his arms, shaking his head in response.


	2. Silver The Popcorn Boy

_So anyway, the very first job I have had since coming back in time to this time period was as a popcorn boy... and it was going pretty swell for the first few days... until I went to the Emerald Beach... and things just weren't in my favor..._

Silver was holding several white colored, red striped bags of popcorn in his arms, using his green psychic to carry them above his head as he was in the middle of Emerald Town, being near the Emerald Beach as he watched the various tourists go walking right by him, most of them being anthropomorphic animals.

"Popcorn! I got fresh popcorn here! Only ten cents!" Silver exclaimed as he murmured, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Sometimes it's not easy to sell popcorn. I should try and yell louder..."

"Excuse me!" A random female yellow squirrel asked as she had her hands behind her back. "Can I have some popcorn? _Please?_"

Silver smiled as he nodded. "Sure thing! I'll let you have it for half price for being so nice!"

The young squirrel girl squealed as she clapped her hands, with Silver about to give her a bag as suddenly all of the bags of popcorn exploded, with Silver and the girl squirrel being completely covered in smoke as Silver blinked.

"Wha... what just happened?" Silver remarked as he heard screaming, turning around to see all the tourists running away, with a giant Egg Hammer stomping on the beach, various other badniks appearing as they were zapping Emerald Beach and Emerald Town.

"Destroy all organic creatures." The Egg Hammer stated as he smashed the ground with his mechanical hammer, causing everything to shake violently.

Silver gawked as he fell on his back, trying to get back up as he got smashed by the hammer, groaning in pain as the Egg Hammer proceeded to destroy the rest of the Emerald Town. Silver moaned weakly as his left eye twitched, coughing.

"This... isn't what I wanted when I came back in time..." Silver groaned weakly as he sighed, his first job not going so well.


End file.
